


Do Wishes Come True?

by ohmythaiboys



Category: offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythaiboys/pseuds/ohmythaiboys
Summary: If shooting stars can grant wishes, I'll wish the same wish just to get you to be mine.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 39





	Do Wishes Come True?

**Author's Note:**

> read this first:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928460
> 
> Gun's birthday in an alternate universe as told by Off Jumpol.
> 
> a drabble.

Do Wishes Come True?

**Sept. 30, 2020.**

4 days before Gun’s birthday

**“Papii, why do you suddenly want to go stargazing?,”** Gun asked with his puppy eyes fixed on me.

How could you look so cute?

I smiled down at the man beside me and led him to the picnic I prepared for us. It’s just a simple picnic, I tried to remind myself. It’s very rare to have him all by myself because we were always with our friends. But even though it’s like that, _in my eyes, he always stands out_.

**“There’s a meteor shower at 12:00 AM. Remember you told me that you have never seen a shooting star?”**

His face lit up like a little kid that has been given candies. He nodded enthusiastically and pulled me to sit beside him. He anchored his hands on the mat and looked up to the sky, his eyes sparkling.

I checked my phone to look at the time. 11:59PM. Just a minute from now, the show will start.

**“Papii!!! Look!! It’s so beautiful!!,”** Gun excitedly patted my arms repeatedly while looking at the sky.

And I don’t know why but I prefer this view than any other. The way the moonlight reflects on his skin. The way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. The way his eyes sparkle at the sight of shooting stars.

_No, Gun, no view is better than this. You’re more beautiful._

I took a glimpse of what he was pointing at but I saw nothing. I looked back to a pouting Gun.

**“It’s gone now! You didn’t see it!”** He crossed his arms

**“I’ll catch the next one”**

Minutes later, another wave of stars appeared right above us. In my periphery, I saw him close his eyes and clasped his hands together.

**“I thought you wanted to see the stars”**

**“I made a wish,”** he answered me upon opening his eyes

I tilted my head, confused. **“What did you wish for?”**

**“I won’t tell you. It might not come true”**

I looked up to the sky again. **“Do wishes come true?”**

If yes, _I wish this man will love me back._

**“If you wish hard enough, they do.”** He looked me in the eyes like there’s something he wanted to tell me.

Should I _kiss_ him?

He yawned. **“I’m sleepy,”** he said while wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled to myself.

_Not today, maybe_.

**

**Oct. 4, 2020**

Gun’s birthday

I hated the idea of night outs but since I met a Gun, everything changed.

Gun loves parties. He loves to drink. He loves going out with his friends.

I immediately spotted him upon entering the bar he rented for his birthday.

He looks stunning with his green and denim getup with his cute specs to top it off. But then again, is there a day that he isn’t?

**“Happy birthday, nong Gun ja”**

After that little greeting, Gun has been dragged by our friends again.

I went out of the bar for awhile since I can’t stand the noise and the smell of alcohol. I rested my back on the wall and just stared ahead.

Suddenly, a bottle or beer appeared in front of me. I furrowed my brows and looked up to the person holding the bottle.

He pushed it to me so I had no choice but to grab it. **“You know I don’t drink”**

**“You’ll need a little push for later”**

I glared at him. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Out of everyone, only Tay has noticed my feelings for Gun. And for years, he’s been pushing me to confess.

I stared at the already opened bottle for a moment before deciding to take a sip.

Bah. That tastes bad.

**“I don’t understand you two. What? Are you waiting for Gun to confess? He’s also waiting, you know? You’re both dumb.”** With that, he left.

He always says that. That Gun likes me. Sometimes, I feel it too, but then again he’s sweet with everyone so how can I be sure?

What if I’m just assuming things?

I took another shot of this bad-tasting drink before heading inside.

I saw Gun in a table with Tay, Arm, and Jennie

**“Off is a fucking coward,”** Tay said while laughing along with Arm. Assholes.

I approached Gun to talk to him. The alcohol is kicking in.

I held his hand like it’s the most normal thing in the world. But deep inside, I can feel the butterflies swirling in my stomach.

_I’ve never held anyone’s hand before._

Man, I’m nervous. Should I really go for it?

**“You like me too, right?,”** I asked, unable to plan the right words to say

Shit, I should’ve said something more _subtle_. What will he think of me now?

**“Whoever told you that must have heard it wrong”**

FUCK.

_I knew it._

You’re fucking wrong, Tay Tawan. Gun doesn’t like me back.

This is humiliating.

**“Sorry, you can just forget that I said that”**

I started to walk away, with my hands in my pockets, and my head down. I can’t believe I just fucking said that.

**“What do you mean I like you, Off Jumpol? I fucking love you”**

My heart skipped a beat.

I turned around to face him. **“Can you repeat that?”**

**“Sorry, you can just forget that I said—“**

I _kissed_ him.

For years, I’ve imagined how it feels like kissing him. Now, I’ve done it.

_Today, for sure._

**“I fucking love you too, Gun Atthaphan”**

_Indeed, wishes do come true._


End file.
